


Nap time?

by VivaLaCL



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, goes to dicks next chapter, just boys finding out they're gay for each other, starts in wally's p.o.v., you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaCL/pseuds/VivaLaCL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just boys being cute and Wally being nervous.<br/>It starts off in Wally's point of view and changes to Dick's in chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time?

**Author's Note:**

> Okies, so I haven't been in this fandom for very long, but these two dorks personalities seem pretty easy to write, so I gave it a shot. Forgive me if they do come off as a little too OOC!  
> Now enjoy the dorky dorkness!

“Oh my God, dude. You suck”, Robin laughed.

“That’s because you’re cheating!” I cried out, twisting the controller in his hand as though that would have an effect on the player on the screen.

“Am not!” Dick snickered, leaning up from his place on the floor to nudge my side.

“Right there! See that? Your guy shouldn't be able to do that! God damn it, Dick!” I shouted as my character fell to the ground. I pushed Dick’s shoulder and rolled backwards on the bed, throwing the controller in the process. Dick lifted himself up onto the bed and propped himself up on his elbows next to me.

“You’re going to mess up your controllers doing that, KF”, he yawned.

“I’m going to mess up your face if you keep fucking with the games we play”, I muttered back.

“Language, KF!” Dick gasped in mock horror, “You are a super hero!”

“Shut up Dick”, I groaned into the arm I threw over my face.

Dick rolled himself closer to me, pressing his face into my side, “Nap time?”

I froze at the feeling of him pressing against me, “I- uh, yeah”, I stammered, holding myself completely still while the boy wonder nestled into me.

A few moments later and Dick’s muffled voice vibrated against my rib cage, “You’re gonna hafta relax a bit Wals. I feel like I’m huggin’ a plank of wood”, I could hear the sleep slurring his words, which was understandable. Robin had shown up at my bedroom window a bit over an hour ago after a six hour patrol with Batman, muttering about how he’d had to go straight to the cave from school and train and then patrol. In fact he hadn't even changed out of his outfit; he’d walked himself straight to my shower and come back in a pair of borrowed pants and nothing else. No big deal though I had told himself at the time we are just bro’s, this is what bro’s do. But I’m pretty certain bro’s don’t cuddle while they slept.

“Wals, for real, chill out”, Dick pulled his face away from my side and placed his head on my chest, yawning the entire time.

Deep breath Wally, I told myself, letting my arm fall back down from across my face to rest against the small of Dick’s back. Dick sighed and snaked an arm across my waist, stopping at the hem of my shirt to tease the fabric with his fingers. Within fifteen minutes the boy wonder was out cold, softly snoring, with his head tucked under my chin. I, however, was still wide awake, and had been struggling to decide for the last ten or so minutes whether or not I should turn towards Dick and pull him into my chest in an attempt to get more cuddling in. Perhaps Dick was just crazy tired and was unaware that he was snuggling into my chest, despite the fact that we’d had conversation during said snuggling? Seems unlikely. Oh God, what the hell do I do? Just lay here awkwardly for at least four hours until the kid wakes up, realises where he is or what he’s doing and races off into the sunrise? What the hell do I ev-

“Are you still awake?” Dick’s soft voice cut into my train of thought. 

“Yeah? Thought you were out cold though”, I laughed nervously, “You were snoring and all.”

Dick placed a hand on my chest and pushed himself up, “I drooled on you man. I was out hard for a minute there. How long was I sleeping?”

“Are you not even going to apologise for slobbering all over me in your sleep?” I rolled my eyes, “You were sleeping for like ten minutes, max.”

“Oh what!” He pulled his hand away and dropped his head back down onto me, this time slipping his hand up under the bottom of my shirt to rest, “I thought it was like three hours!”

I stiffened yet again, this time at the feeling of cold fingers brushing against my stomach as Dick absentmindedly traced patterns along it, “Heh, think you could try and not salivate all over me while you sleep? I mean I know I’m hot as Hell, but you gotta have some restraint”, I laughed quietly; hoping the position we were currently in wouldn’t render my usual witty comments awkward.

“How’s a man supposed to help himself Wals”, he sighed, rubbing at his eyes with the hand that wasn’t currently in my shirt, and edging over the waistline of my pants. 

“How indeed”, I mumbled. I gave in to the idea to roll onto my side to face Dick, and as I did so he let out a hum of approval and placed his hand on my waist, giving it a small squeeze. I pulled him close to my chest so I could rest my chin on top of his head and wrap my arm tightly around him; the burning of my skin as it touched his was my first reminder that he was shirtless. My second was me deciding it would be a good idea to open my eyes back up and pull away to look down at him. I saw him pressed flush against me, one arm still at my hip the other tucked between mine and his own chest. He lifted his head to meet my stare, and I swear to all that is holy and good, I had never seen anyone – man, woman, anyone – look as hot as Dick Grayson looked right now. His tongue flicked out over his lips to wet them slightly before he broke our gaze and leaned his head back down to place a soft kiss on my collar bone. I didn’t know how to react at all, I was completely dumbfounded. Fortunately for me, Dick had not planned on stopping there.

He moved up slightly and placed another gentle kiss on my neck, I shivered slightly in response. A kiss below my ear, a kiss on my cheek then a kiss right beside my lips, “Wally…” Dick breathed, his warm breath prickling my skin, “Is this… Is this okay?” Instead of actually responding I chose to close the space between us and press my lips against his eagerly. He pulled away briefly, “So that’s a yes th-” I gripped the hair at the back of his head and pulled him back to my lips to swallow his words.


End file.
